


Call Me Them

by queerSeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gender, No Romance, One Shot, for once the characters are happy, in which i project all of my own issues onto characters, mom friend shiro, non binary pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: Pidge struggles with their gender identity, and Mom Friend Shiro™ help them through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologize for it being so short, but if you've read any of my other stuff, you should honestly expect this by now. Also, remember that this is a headcanon, so please please PLEASE don't post any negative comments. I wrote this as a way to cope with my own gender identity, and hate comments are kinda just shitty in general.
> 
> Also, I wrote this as I was watching the show for the first time, and I haven't finished it yet, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

Shiro knocked on the door to Pidge's room, waiting only for a moment before he heard a sniffly" come in" from the other side.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

Pidge didn't look up, but theyre shoulders shook as they struggled to hold back another sob. Shiro sighed and sat next to them.

"What if they all leave me?"

"They've spent the past few months loving you. Why would that change?"

Pidge's face crumbled and before shiro could react, they had thrown themself against his chest, gripping at the thin material of his sleeping shirt.

"I dont want to be just a girl to them. I just want to be me."

"You don't have to worry about that. None of them are going to feel any different about you."

"what if they do?"

"then I'll fight them."

His voice was so harsh, it shocked even himself, but he knew he meant it.

"if they really treat you different because your a girl, I'll fight them on it until they stop. you deserve your identity."

Pidge sighed and stopped crying for a moment, looking up at shiro with watery eyes.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Shiro grinned. After a moment, he looked down at Pidge and got serious. "What should I call you?"

"Pardon?"

"your name. what should I call you?"

Pidge thought on that for a moment. "Pidge."

shiro nodded. "And do you want me to call you 'he' or 'she'?"

This stumped Pidge. "Neither feels right..."

"how about 'they'?"

"they?"

Shiro smiled again, warmly. "it's like, if you aren't a boy or a girl, we can call you 'they' because it means you're somewhere in between."

Pidge grinned. "I'd like that."

Shiro smiled and pulled the small person towards him for another hug. "Wanna go to dinner?"

Pidge grinned. "I'd like that."


End file.
